Gracias, Hasta Mañana
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Entonces un libro cayó a los pies de Eren, y corrió a buscar al dueño. Ligero EreMin/EreAru (ErenxArmin)


**Hola, vengo a quitarle la virginidad a la sección EreMin en español (?) Ok no xD**

**Ah demonios me salió más largo de lo que esperaba x3**

**Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir Eremin pero mi hermoso cerebro cooperador me ama tanto que se bloquea cuando trato de hacerlo.**

**Ya, dejaré de escribir notas tan largas de autor y los dejaré leer en paz.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

-Eren, ¿Por qué no hablas con más niños? Eres demasiado solitario- Carla le había dicho a su hijo mientras lo veía solo mirando a la nada absoluta.

La plaza local estaba concurrida como siempre y en vez de acercarse a otros niños, Eren prefería sentarse en las escaleras de piedra, sólo a pensar y pensar. Se preguntaba que había detrás de esos muros que impedían la entrada a los titanes pero de igual forma impedían la entrada del resto del mundo. Le gustaba imaginarse como sería allá afuera.

Sabía que no podía hablar con nadie sobre aquello ni pensaba hacerlo. Sólo lo tacharían de loco. Ni siquiera a su madre le contaba de esas cosas.

De repente un libro cayó cerca de sus pies. La pasta café rojiza estaba llena de tierra. Eren lo tomó entre sus manos y buscó a su alrededor por su dueño.

-¿Quién lo habrá lanzado?- pregunto Carla igualmente buscando de donde vino aquello.

Eren se levantó sin decir nada y comenzó a buscar entre el gentío. Miró hacia donde los niños jugaban pero inmediatamente pensó que sería imposible que fuera de alguno. Siguió caminando hasta casi el final de la plaza y escuchó unas risas en el callejón.

Unos chicos tenían a un niño rubio en medio y estaban empujándolo entre ellos. El chico hacía miles de esfuerzos por estabilizarse pero seguían molestándolo. Indignado, Eren les plantó frente. Lo chicos dejaron de reírse y lo miraron.

-¿Tú que quieres? Lárgate de aquí niñato- le dijo el más alto.

-Me iré cuando dejen de molestar a ese chico- Eren lo señalo con el índice. El muchacho abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Tenía la mejilla lastimada y un raspón en la frente.

-Mira que un enano como tú amenazándome.

Eren frunció el ceño y le dio un empujón. El chico inmediatamente se tornó rojo de ira y lo empujó contra el muro de ladrillo. Eren sintió una punzada de dolor en la frente, pero se levantó y lo golpeó en el estómago en respuesta. El resto de su pandilla inmediatamente soltó al niño que molestaban hace un momento y se lanzaron contra Eren. Los esquivó, tomó al chico del brazo y se echó a correr con él.

Esquivando a la gente de la plaza, los perdieron de vista. Ambos se dejaron caer en el pasto de una jardinera, exhaustos. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, el chico rubio le dijo a Eren.

-¡Oh! ¡Tú encontraste mi libro!

-¿Eh? ¿Es tuyo?

-Sí. Esos chicos de allá me lo quitaron y lo lanzaron. Siempre hacen eso- dijo con toda la casualidad del mundo- Ah, lo siento. Me llamo Armin Arlelt.

El chico le sonrió y trató de asentir en respuesta. Armin parecía una niña en un principio con ese cabello largo hasta la barbilla y los ojos azules, pero normalmente las niñas llevaban un vestido largo, así que después de unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que era un chico.

Eren le devolvió el libro, pero resbaló de las manos de Armin y cayó abierto. Los ojos de Eren se ensancharon en sorpresa. Imágenes de paisajes desconocidos se mostraban entre letras y más letras. Algunas mostraban árboles y hojas, otras, ríos y extensiones inmensas de agua.

Armin se agachó rápidamente para recogerlo, cuando Carla los encontró.

-¡Eren! ¿En dónde...?- entonces se fijó en la herida que tenía en la frente- ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?

-Unos chicos estaban molestándolo y me enfrenté a ellos.

Carla dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a Armin.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Eren? Tendré que llevarlos a ambos para que tu padre los cure.

Eren volvió a tomar del brazo a Armin y lo llevó junto con él hasta su casa. El Dr. Jaeger los curó a ambos y Eren dijo que llevaría a Armin hasta su casa por si se encontraba con los muchachos que lo molestaban.

-¿Por qué siempre cargas ese libro?- le preguntó Eren.

Armin se sonrojó y no dijo nada.

-Si es que no puedes decirme…

-Es algo demasiado estúpido- contestó rápidamente para que no lo malinterpretara.

Eren se preguntaba como algo tan maravilloso con esas imágenes podrían parecerle estúpidas a alguien.

-No lo creo. Parecía bastante interesante. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Es de mis padres. Bueno, era de mis padres. Ellos investigaban sobre…el mundo allá afuera- dijo entre dientes- Te dije que era tonto- se disculpó rápidamente.

-¿Enserio? Quiero decir, ¿es un libro sobre lo que hay detrás del muro María?- Eren no podía creer que alguien más se interesara por aquello sin creer que era un tabú, tal vez no tanto así pero la gente calificaba a aquellos que querían salir como suicidas.

Armin igualmente alzó la mirada sorprendido.

-Yo siempre…he querido saber cómo es el mundo tras los muros que nos protegen. Todos dicen que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Mis padres salían de los muros para investigar todo eso y este libro es todo lo que me queda de ellos. Fueron comidos por titanes- explicó Armin muy tranquilamente. Eren abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido- Algún día pienso hacer lo mismo que ellos. No creo que estemos atrapados toda la eternidad dentro de este muro.

El positivismo de Armin lo sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera tres calles más adelante.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Gracias por salvarme!- le dijo apenado- Y por curarme…Ya sé, puedo mostrarte mañana el libro en agradecimiento.

Eren le iba a decir que no era necesario pero enserio estaba curioso por ver más esas imágenes.

-Hasta mañana en la plaza- asintió.

-¡Nos vemos!

La puerta se cerró. Definitivamente las mejores cosas llegan de la manera más extraña.

Eren agradeció haber encontrado ese libro a sus pies.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

***hace fiesta por ser el primer EreMin en español***

**No me hagan caso, gracias por leer **


End file.
